


Never Gonna Give You Up

by heyitsbabz



Series: the ohio boys cometh (in more ways than one) [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Soft Boys, im sorry mom, pure filth, sorry god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsbabz/pseuds/heyitsbabz
Summary: Josh tosses the phone down next to him with a roll of his eyes. He was so bored; what was he supposed to do for the next hour or so until Tyler got home?OR: the one where Josh wants Tyler to entertain him.





	Never Gonna Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaah, this is a series now bc i love this au i created, sue me. 
> 
> Or don't.
> 
> I'm a poor uni student i don't deserve that 
> 
> lol as someone real dear to me once said: "we're no strangers to love".... and turns out neither are Josh and Tyler
> 
> enjoy

Josh was bored. He can't even begin to explain how bored he is, but he’s been staring up at the ceiling for 45 minutes, with no thoughts in his head. Completely blank. He’s scrolled through twitter twice, checked snapchat stories of everyone he follows, including the people he isn't even friends with—he even went on _facebook_ and was contemplating signing back onto his decade old myspace.

He was bored.

 **Josh 3:34pm**  
can u leave work and come home now

 **Tyler 3:37pm**  
uhhhh no

Tyler works at a publishing company called _The Spotlight_ and Josh knows that he’s real close to being promoted from normal editor to editor-in-chief.

Nevertheless, Josh groans at the reply he knew Tyler was going to send, but he was so tired of being left alone with nothing to do but entertain himself in the solitary confinement of his dumb room that he was beginning to lose his mind. Seriously, he’s been holed up in their apartment for days now, his back was starting to hurt with all the laying around he’s been doing.

 **Josh 3:38pm**  
pls???? for me????

 **Tyler 3:39pm**  
jeez ur needy when ur sick lol

 _Not needy, just so bored,_ Josh wanted to shout, but he didn't even have the will to tug at his hair in frustration. He wants Tyler to come home and entertain him and make him laugh until he’s breathless. This day was crappy from the moment he woke up without Tyler next to him, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck like he usually does. He didn't need Tyler denying him one of the simplest things he can ask for on top of it.

 **Josh 3:39pm**  
i'm so frkn bored

Josh rolled over on his side, trying to get more comfortable. What can he do that would make him feel better? He could read a book or something. He knows Tyler bought one of those zen colouring books a while back. Or maybe he could watch tv. Play with the cat?

No, bad idea; Maze was clearly going through some things because lately she’s been acting way too mean, hissing and clawing at the both of them whenever they get close and he didn't want to deal with her just yet. He guesses that's why Tyler leaves the door closed after he checks up on him before leaving for work.

His heart is so good.

Josh sighs, turning back over to glance at the ceiling. He could always jack off. He’d read somewhere that getting off always made people feel better and improves their mood 98% of the time.

He grabs his phone.

 **Josh 3:41pm**  
do u wanna sext w me

 **Josh 3:41pm**  
actually why have we never sexted

 **Josh 3:42pm**  
we’ve been together for like 2 months

 **Tyler 3:44pm**  
first of all we’ve been together for 3

 **Tyler 3:44pm**  
second no i'm not sexting u while i'm at work and ur sick

 **Tyler 3:45pm**  
that’s gross

 **Josh 3:45pm**  
u are being the worst boyfriend in the world right now

 **Josh 3:45pm**  
I knew u were toxic smh

 **Tyler 3:46pm**  
no i'm just at work

 **Tyler 3:46pm**  
u know…. being practical…. getting money for us to live

 **Tyler 3:47pm**  
also u literally whispered ‘i'm slipping under’ when i refused to get u ice cream before bed last night jsyk

A laugh burst out of Josh’s dry throat without warning because oh man, he does not remember saying that to Tyler _at all_ , but he definitely gives himself a mental pat on the back. He hates being sick, but the words that come out of his mouth when he’s feverish are apparently golden.

 **Josh 3:47pm**  
oh

 **Josh 3:47pm**  
dang i'm funny

 **Tyler 3:48pm**  
britney was shaking in her boots

 **Josh 3:48pm**  
but can we pls get back to the real issue i am so bored and i'm trying to prove something for science

 **Josh 3:48pm**  
help me tyler-wan whoever tf u are ur my only ho

 **Tyler 3:51pm**  
josh no

Josh groans again, this time a pout gracing his chapped and bitten lips. He doesn't know what else to do other than finally get up, stretching out his limbs and smiling ruefully when he hears them crack from misuse. He doesn't stay on his feet long, sitting back down on the edge of the bed, fingers twirling into his yellow hair subconsciously and wondering how he even managed to survive this long.

Josh decides to play dirty and use the taunting card.

 **Josh 3:52pm**  
do u even know how to sext

 **Tyler 3:52pm**  
of course i do. shut up.

Josh tosses the phone down next to him with a roll of his eyes. He was so bored; what was he supposed to do for the next hour or so until Tyler got home?

His phone buzzed again next to him and Josh seriously considers ignoring it out of spite. He didn't need Tyler’s negativity right now, but his willpower when it comes to this boy is seriously lacking.

One of the best things about their relationship is that when they had a disagreement as a couple, they always turned the hostility around and spoke as best friends instead. It was hard to stay mad at the other in general when they were in ‘best friend’ mode instead of ‘boyfriend’ mode and they always worked things out, no matter how little the fight.

Point is, being best friends always came first, relationship second.

Besides, making out with your best friend _after_ working whatever problem-thing out is amazing and always a plus.

 **Tyler 3:54pm**  
what do you want me to bring home for dinner

 **Josh 3:54pm**  
ur dick pls

 **Tyler 3:54pm**  
could u like chill for a sex

 **Tyler 3:55pm**  
*SEC

 **Tyler 3:55pm**  
jfc

And just like that, the dam he’d been suppressing thus far opened and Josh was picturing Tyler laying on their bed, swearing, whimpering and arching his back while begging Josh for more. He pictures Tyler with his skin flushed, head tossed to the side, exposing his neck for him to bite and nip at, his legs wrapped around his waist and pulling him closer; Tyler’s blissed out face, his mouth dropping open in a silent moan that Josh swallows with a kiss and a hushed whisper of praise.

Wouldn't it be something totally outrageous if he managed to get Tyler to be dominant, though? He rarely is, only ever fucking Josh when he gets worked up and needs to de-stress. Don't get him wrong, Josh loves when Tyler is rough with him, but usually he was the one to take the lead, to take care of Tyler and make him feel good; it would only be fair if they switched it up a bit.

Josh feels the smirk pulling at his lips as he types out a glimpse of his reveries, hoping to get Tyler to play along.

 **Josh 4:00pm**  
i can't wait for you to come home and fuck me

Keeping it simple, Josh hits send. Sure, he was a little bit rusty himself, seeing as he hasn't sexted anyone in forever either, but hey. It'll come back to him. This stuff was like learning to drive a car; once you know how, you can never forget and it becomes muscle memory.

Or is it dick memory in this situation?

 **Tyler 4:05pm**  
jesus josh

That right there, that text, has no negative distinction in it. Josh reads it multiple times, just in case, but Tyler didn't tell him to stop, or no, or… anything. He takes that and runs with it.

 **Josh 4:07pm**  
i want you to come home and kiss me, pulling at my hair, hard, the way you know i love it

 **Josh 4:08pm**  
i want you to tease me, rubbing your hands on my thighs, kissing and nipping at my neck until i'm hard and shaking and begging for your pretty mouth

The game was started and there was no going back now. Josh waits and waits for Tyler’s reply, getting antsy with each passing second that he sees the writing dots at the corner of the screen because holy crap, what if he crossed a line right now?

No, Tyler would have said so by now if that were the case. Or left him on read.

 **Tyler 4:11pm**  
you want my mouth on your cock, baby? you want me to make you feel good with my tongue teasing at your slit? get you all worked up sucking and kissing at the head until you're begging me to move, bucking your hips up into my mouth for more?

Josh let out a strangled noise from the back of his throat in surprise. All he could think was _holy shit, Tyler._

Yes.

 _Hell_ yes.

 **Tyler 4:13pm**  
i’d let you fuck my mouth joshie, let you get your hands in my hair pulling me down until my lips are at the base and back up, guiding me and telling me how good my mouth feels.

 **Tyler 4:14pm**  
Wanna feel your cock down my throat, watching you moan and grunt helplessly

 **Tyler 4:14pm**  
i’d take every inch of it and it'll feel so good for you, huh pretty boy?

Josh didn't know if he should laugh or cry; Tyler _did_ know how to sext and he was freaking good at it.

 **Josh 4:14pm**  
yes, heck yes. you've got such a sinful mouth baby boy, watching you take me, your lips stretching around me, god i wouldn't be able to control myself

 **Josh 4:16pm**  
what else would you do to me

Josh huffs, getting irritated when Tyler’s reply doesn't come.

He doesn't even see the 3 dots that show he’s typing either. This is the worst thing that can happen, Josh thinks; getting half-hard just by the thought of Tyler and having the man bail a few sexy texts in.

“Unbelievable.” Josh whispers under his breath, rolling his shoulders. What was he supposed to do now? What's the proper etiquette for sexting? Does he go and get off in the shower? Does he wait?

 **Josh 4:31pm**  
u suck at sexting. remind me never to try this again.

 **Tyler 4:43pm**  
says the guy who’s begging me to tell him what i want to do to him lmao

 **Tyler 4:43pm**  
guess you don't want to know.

Josh backtracks right away, eyebrows raising to his hairline. Sickness be damned, he feels completely fine right now.

 **Josh 4:44pm**  
um…. i never said that

 **Josh 4:44pm**  
pls continue if you have more to add

 **Josh 4:44pm**  
thank you

 **Tyler 4:46pm**  
i want you to be ready for me when i get home

 **Tyler 4:47pm**  
want you on your hands and knees waiting for me to get my fingers in you, slicking you up and stretching you out to get you ready for my cock

 **Tyler 4:48pm**  
bet you'll be so desperate for it baby, you’ll be grinding back into my fingers for friction, begging me to just get in you

 **Tyler 4:49pm**  
but i won't give it to you. you'll be all ready for me, ass up in the air looking like a masterpiece for me, but i'll tease you until you can't take it

 **Josh 4:49pm**  
god yes please ty

 **Tyler 4:51pm**  
i'll start with touching you all sweet, trailing my fingertips along your spine and kissing those perfect back muscles of yours just to see the goosebumps rise on your freckled skin

 **Tyler 4:52pm**  
but you'll be needy won't you, love? you'll be pushing back against my cock with your perfect ass, trying to taunt me

 **Tyler 4:53pm**  
and i'll give you what you want, sliding just the tip into you slowly, finally, just to watch you grip the sheets and listen to you beg for more so prettily

Josh didn't realize his hand was already cupping himself through his tented boxers, a flush creeping along his face down his neck at how _hot_ he suddenly felt. He waited for Tyler to continue, to finish his thought, but the dots were gone.

“No, no, no, c’mon.” Josh begs softly, hissing when his hand brushes against himself again when he shifts his position on the bed.

 **Josh 4:58pm**  
tyler

 **Josh 4:58pm**  
TYLER

 **Josh 4:59pm**  
oh my god i'm breaking up w you

 **Josh 4:59pm**  
we are done

 **Josh 5:00pm**  
over

Josh was in the middle of typing out another empty threat of their ruined relationship, his heart and dick completely unhappy, when his phone went to the accept or decline call screen and the familiar sounds of Rick Astley’s _Never Gonna Give You Up_ flowed through the room.

 _We're no strangers to love_  
_You know the rules and so do I…_  
_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_  
_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

He looks at his phone completely straight faced, his eyes on the verge of rolling and yet, Rick was singing straight up wisdom.

Tyler should take notes.

_I just want to tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_

The picture he set on Tyler’s contact of him kissing his face while Tyler giggled mocks him, since he can't do that currently and Tyler was, for lack of better term, being a complete ass.

 _NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP!_  
_NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN!_  
_NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DES—_

“I shouldn't even answer,” Josh says by way of greeting, holding the phone to his ear begrudgingly.

“Hey, Josh.” Tyler replies casually and Josh hears the vague slamming of a car door.

“Don’t you dare.” Josh warns, his hand already going back to his problem.

“I was just calling to ask you—”

“Talk… to… me.” Josh breathes, finally slipping his boxers off and wrapping his fist around himself. “God, please.”

“My name is Tyler, but, uh,” Tyler fumbles, rustling being heard on his end while Josh expertly places his own phone down and clicks the speaker setting. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes,” Josh pulls his fist back up, licking a stripe down his palm as he moves into a more comfortable position on his bed. “Jealous?”

“A little.” Tyler confesses as Josh starts moving his hand. “Been thinking about you all day.”

Josh grunts, his lips curving upward. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Tyler’s tone changes as he speaks, becoming more and more confident with each word, “Been thinking all about that gorgeous mouth of yours and how filthy it is.”

Josh thanks whatever God is up there for rooting for him and taking pity on him and his boredom by getting Tyler to talk like this. His hand tightens on his dick, moving almost lazily as his thumb runs along his slit.

“Bet you look so good right now, your legs spread and your cock leaking; wish I was with you to take care of you, baby.”

Josh moans softly in response, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as his hand moves faster along his length, the stickiness of his precome making his hand slide easily.

“Be loud, Josh. I want to hear all the pretty sounds you make because of _me_.” Tyler says huskily. Josh’s heart speeds up, sweat beginning to form along his hairline.

“Fuck,” Josh groans, his mouth falling open and his toes curling in pleasure.

“You’d let me do whatever I want to you, huh?” Tyler purrs. “You just want to be good for me, don’t you, Josh?”

“So good.” Josh gasps, closing his eyes and arching his back. He would never get used to this, their roles being reversed, but he loved it—a little too much if he would admit it to anyone.

At this point he should hold a neon sign that has ‘ _I love it when my boyfriend talks dirty to me_ ’ in big, bold letters everywhere he goes.

Tyler hums, Josh’s breathing becoming shallow. “I love it when you suck on my fingers instead of using lube, you know that? Drives me _fucking_ crazy every time you do.”

Josh thrusts into his fist, the small desperate motions making him pant; he can only imagine how wrecked he sounds to Tyler. In fact, he wants to tell Tyler that he loves sucking them because he knows Tyler loves it, loves watching him run his tongue along them; he loves how dark Tyler’s eyes get whenever he does and the growl that builds in his throat.

He can't tell him any of this because he can't seem to find his voice due to his arousal, though.

Completely traitorous.

That doesn’t stop Tyler, “I’d have you suck on them, getting them all nice and wet before I stretch you out.”

“Tyler.” Josh begs, but he doesn’t know for what.

“Wish I was inside you right now,” Josh’s moan urges Tyler to continue. “Would have you pinned to the bed, fucking you hard and fast just how you like it when I’m on top.”

“Want you—in me—so bad.” Josh tells him between breaths, his voice raspy as he pictured Tyler on top of him. “Oh, my god.”

Josh felt an overwhelming love for Tyler then; he wasn’t one to get sappy often, but after all the tiptoeing the two did around each other in the past, the fact that Tyler was the one talking him to the edge and telling him how badly he wants him made him _feel_ so intensely—it was overwhelming.

“M’gonna come, Ty.” Josh chokes out, shuddering as his hips jerked and he felt the familiar coiling in his stomach and down his spine.

“Good,” Tyler praises softly, roughly. “Let me hear it.”

With those final words in mind, Josh swipes his thumb along the head of his aching cock again, a cry of Tyler’s name passing his lips as he spills all over his fist and stomach.

He breathes deeply through his nose, staring straight up at the same ceiling he’d been looking at all day as the wave of euphoria slowly vanishes, his heart still racing in his chest.

“Wow,” Josh whispers a little out of breath. “Just… wow.”

“Yeah, wow, that was incredible,” Tyler agrees, though his voice turns impatient. “But I’m starving.”

Josh grins to himself stifling it in his shoulder; he was in love with a giant dork.

Figures.

“Which brings me back to my main question, Jishwa.” Tyler interrupts his thoughts.

“Which is?” Josh inquires, words muffled by his shoulder as he raises his eyebrow at his phone.

“What do I bring home for dinner?”

 

* * *

 

When Tyler gets home with their precious takeout, Josh is freshly showered and practically a new man.

“Tyler,” Josh sang as soon as he spotted him walking into their kitchen. “Welcome home, honeybuns.”

Tyler gives him a pointed look as he sets the box of pizza down on the table. “That’s the worst nickname yet.”

Josh pouts, but can’t help grinning up at him when he walks over and runs a hand through his wet hair. He practically nuzzles into Tyler’s hand like an affectionate cat.

A decent sized, human, affectionate cat.

“You’re feeling better, I see.” Tyler comments dryly, pulling at the hair at the back of Josh’s head gently.

“My boyfriend is incredible,” Josh deadpans without missing a beat. “Outstanding guy. You should meet him sometime. A total mind-blower.”

“Jeez, dude, keep it coming.” Tyler jokes, but when he opens his mouth to do just that, he swoops down and presses his lips to Josh’s.

It’s a little awkward considering their angle and the fact Josh was mid-word, but they don't care. They’ve survived worse and Josh only pulls away when he feels drool running down the side of his mouth.

“You’re going to get sick.” Josh smirks, wiping the corner of his mouth.

“Nah.” Tyler replies, turning and opening the pizza box, grabbing a slice and handing it to Josh before getting his own.

Plates were overrated.

Also, turns out no one’s done the dishes.

“You know the way to get rid of a sickness is to give it to someone else.” Josh tells him seriously after swallowing the cheesy goodness in his hands.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tyler waves him off. “What science fact were you trying to prove?”

Josh gives him a questioning look. “What?”

“You said,” Tyler finishes chewing, getting up and going to the fridge. “You were trying to prove a fact for science. Or something.”

Tyler takes out a redbull and points it to Josh, who shakes his head at the offer. His face splits into a cheshire wide grin though, a chuckle leaving his lips at the absurdity of his thought process.

“Well, see, the internet told me that jerking off makes people feel better 98% of the time,” Josh explains, shrugging. “I needed to see if I was in the unfortunate 2%.”

Tyler stares at him dumbfounded, like Josh just spoke complete gibberish to him. Then he’s nodding, opening his redbull and downing half of it before nodding some more.

“Makes sense.” Tyler says, watching Maze walk out of her hiding place to eat some food Josh put out for her, too. “I’m guessing I was really good then. You know, since you totally came to my voice.”

Josh snorts, winking at him. “Solid 8 out of 10.”

The room practically explodes.

“ _Excuse_ me?” Tyler snaps, crossing his arms and glaring at him. “I took time to text you while I worked and that’s what I get? Eight out of freaking ten? How dare you?”

Josh can't help the laugh that bursts out of his throat. He quickly covers his mouth, widening his eyes innocently as Tyler continued.

“Those were some solid grade-A texts, Josh.”

“Guess you'll have to try harder for a ten out of ten next time, baby boy.” Josh wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Tyler smirks, reaching out a hand to Josh. “Oh, next time, huh?”

“Uh-huh,” Josh hums, taking it and letting Tyler lead him to their room. “Am I getting lucky tonight? Is that what’s happening right now?”

“Definitely not.” Tyler assures him cheerfully and Josh pouts, falling back on the bed and watching Tyler unbutton his dress shirt, slender fingers working quickly.

“This is hot, you gonna put on a show for me?” Josh teases, tongue poking through his teeth as he smiles up at him. Tyler rolls his eyes as he takes off his pants too, folding them up neatly when he’s done and putting them away.

“Jus’ wanna cuddle, baby.” Tyler whispers, getting into the bed and curling up against him. Josh doesn't hesitate to wrap an arm around him, his cheeks turning pink. “Missed you so much.”

“Being sick sucks,” Josh admits, trailing his fingers along Tyler’s skin. “But not waking up with you next to me sucks more. I don’t know how we did that for so many years.”

Tyler breathes out a laugh. “You sap.”

“Tell me something I don’t already know, sweetheart.” Josh places a kiss on the crown of Tyler’s head, enamoured. They both sigh, content and exhausted all at once.

“‘M still gonna fuck you,” Tyler murmurs softly, kissing Josh's neck. “When you feel completely better, though.”

Josh feels like Christmas came early.

“Can’t freaking wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated, friends! let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
